


My Queen

by Madampringle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Biting, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/pseuds/Madampringle
Summary: “Too tight?”He tests the silk with a languid pull, feeling the smooth material slide against the skin of his wrists, as her voice rings with question. The silk is so soft, so valuable, and yet it restrains and grounds him. Unbreakable, and rightfully so. He does not want to ruin them, nor does he ever want to defy the knots she makes.It is because she makes them, she restrains and grounds him. Unbreakable.





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. While my go to ship for Odin is with Selena, I do fancy Odin and Corrin together thanks to a certain someone. They know who they are ;) 
> 
> This takes place after the Revelations path. Corrin is Queen of Valla by now and Odin is her betrothed. Come on. They would both be wonderful rulers together, don’t @ me.
> 
> Great way to start my first post on here, but better smut than nothing at all. And I am quite the hoe for smut. Please bear with any spelling or grammar mistakes, I’m on my phone and it’s from my notes, I’m not a miracle worker ffs.
> 
> Okay. Enough of me. Enjoy this grand rare-pair!

“Too tight?”

He tests the silk with a languid pull, feeling the smooth material slide against the skin of his wrists, as her voice rings with question. The silk is so soft, so valuable, and yet it restrains and grounds him. Unbreakable, and rightfully so. He does not want to ruin them, nor does he ever want to defy the knots she makes.

It is because she makes them, she restrains and grounds him. Unbreakable.

Corrin is as soft and strong, yet far more valuable than any silk that ties him down. It is because it is her, that he never wants to break these bonds when they are alone in their bedroom.

Liquid moonlight bathes the room, bouncing off the sheets he is pressed to. Corrin’s silver hair bounces as she steadies herself once more above him. Her knees bracket his thighs, so close to settling upon his aching erection, indenting the thin sleepwear between his legs. He trembles with anticipation as he always does. He knows Corrin can feel his body, wound tight yet comfortable in a way that contradicts the tension.

He’s ready to spring and yet he wants nothing more than to lie there under her until the stars fall from the sky and the night turns to day, over and over.

“Perfect.” 

He finally responds, a breath of pleasure and a rare moment of verbal simplicity from the outspoken mage. His eyes flicker up to peer at the woman above him, and his stomach flutters with ferocious affection and love. Gods. She is beautiful. He feels as if electricity prickles his skin the moment her hands cup his cheeks, brushing a curl of his blonde hair from where it has matted to his brow, tussled from a long day of royal responsibilities. 

He can only imagine how stressed Corrin must feel, and yet she still has the stamina and grace to not only fulfill his desire, but to put her all into making him feel this way. She is utterly, truly, a Queen.

His Queen. And while he may bear the title of King now, he knows exactly where he stands in their bedroom. Gods, and he loves it. He loves her.

“Our word is Justice. If at any time you feel you need it, say it and everything stops.”

“I trust you, beloved. With all of my being.”

Odin’s heart catches at the soft smile his Queen graces him with. He shifts his body, and in an instant her eyes harden with heat and control as she presses herself down upon his thighs, stopping his movements and drawing a choked gasp from him. His member throbs as her voice roils with order.

“You may call me Queen, when I give you permission to speak. Is that understood?” 

“Yes.” 

He sighs out, only to give a bark of surprise as she leans down to nip his collarbone, luckily in an area that will not be seen in public. She releases his skin from her teeth as she breathes sharply, calmly.

“Yes, what?”

Odin’s body is still recovering from the pleasure he feels at her bites, and his voice shakes as he corrects himself.

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Better...It’s so easy, to make you like this. Do you want me, Odin?” 

Her voice swims in his ears, and he nearly bucks his hips up, only to pull himself back and remind himself that Corrin has not given him permission to move. She moves her own hips in small circles, teasing the hardened flesh trapped between layers of their nightclothes and underthings. Odin can only inhale, tilt his head up to gaze at his wife.

“Y-yes, my Queen. I want you so bad.”

“That’s hardly convincing to me.” 

Corrin tsks, and yet she still moves to lift her hips, her hands trailing down his sides before slipping them under the thin shirt. Odin’s breath catches as she pulls the cloth up enough to reveal his abdomen and chest, a thin sheen of sweat from his arousal sharpening the edges of his body in the moonlight. His body tingles with pleasure as he hears his wife momentarily break character, her eyes catching on his revealed skin in what Odin can only see as adoration.

It is stunning, how a simple look from her can make his body sing with delight. Her touch does even more, as she places her hands upon his chest, thumbs nudging his nipples as the shirt bunches up around his collar and shoulders. The simple motions spark heat through his veins, and a ghost of a moan escapes him. The palace is always a bit cool at night, and the heat of her thumbs stimulates his nipples firmly. He sighs out, his head rolling back among the pillows crowding around his neck. 

“Do you want me, Odin? Do you want me to touch you?”

Corrin pulls her hands down his body slowly, tracing each trembling muscle of his abdomen before resting lightly above where his sleep-pants clung to his hips. Odin grits his teeth, wanting to cant his hips up against her heated and clothed core, and yet he controls himself once more. He wants to...no, has to, please his Queen. 

“Yes, oh yes my Queen!” 

He nearly wails, feeling her fingers clutch into the waistband of the cloth and his underthings, before they pull the offending fabric down his muscled thighs. His erection springs free, twitches once at the stimulation of the cool air, before resting, curled slightly above his stomach and flushed red with aching desire.

Corrin eyes the flesh with unrestrained hunger, and Odin is both flustered and wanting as always, when she looks at him like this.

“How badly, do you want me to touch you?”

He can hear the command and heated power in her voice, and he shifts his legs ever so slightly, widening them and bracing them upon the mattress. Dry lips are softened with his tongue as he wets them, before he whines breathily.

“I want you so bad. I want-I...”

Corrin moves to bite at his chest now, her hair tickling his abdomen as she latches onto his nipple, and Odin writhes with pained pleasure. She growls softly, sending bolts up his spine.

“Beg me, then. Lest you do not mean what you say.”

“Please!” 

He wails, knocking his head back, revealing the column of his throat, tense with flushed desperation.

“Please, my Queen! Please-ahn. Please touch me! I am yours to do with as you please. Just...please, my Queen!”

Now he’s babbling, speaking at the pace he usually does, fast and plentiful. And yet this time his words are laced with aroused desperation rather than vigorous heroism. Corrin’s featherlight purr of approval flickers through his mind, and he relishes in the pleasure this brings her.

“Since you asked so nicely.” 

She removes her mouth from his reddened nipple, only after giving one last lick to soothe the puffy skin. Within another second, her hand slides down and grips tightly around his erection. Odin’s back curls at the sudden stimulation, and a whining moan escapes him.

“P-please!” He begs.

Corrin moves to reach behind her, keeping one hand on his erection while the other fishes for the vial of lubricant she placed specifically for this nightly activity. Uncorking the vial with her teeth, she pours it slowly upon his length. Odin sighs with satisfaction at knowing her treatment of him will not be dry and uncomfortably tugging, and also with shock, at how cool the liquid is upon his length.

Corrin’s hand is quick to warm him though, now coated with the lubricant as she places the vial back on the nightstand behind her. 

She does as he pleads for, and strokes his erection with a trained hand. Her fingers brush along the sensitive skin, grazing over the head before pulling back down to his base. Odin’s hips roll with pleasure, his voice ragged as he pants. The silk ties hold strong, keeping the taunt arms from reaching towards his stunning wife. 

Gods, how can she control his body with such ease? How can she so easily reduce him to a writhing mess?

His eyes narrow with burning pleasure, as he peers at his beloved Queen. Corrin’s cheeks are flushed, her eyes dripping with lustful determination. She knows fully well that she is in control, and Odin feels his length twitch at the reminder that she is in charge, that he would cum right then and there if she ordered him to.

Corrin’s already slipped out of her nightgown, before they started tonight. Her perked breasts shift faintly with each pleasured exhale she releases. He feels so damn good, knowing his responses pleasure her so deeply. 

He cants his hips rather roughly when she reaches her other hand down to cup his balls, before lowering them to the sensitive skin just beneath them, above his entrance. He flinches on instinct, and Corrin’s hand stills, only to continue the ministrations once he relaxes and accepts the touches.

Odin knows she will not enter her fingers inside him, and in complete honesty he does not desire to be stimulated from any penetration this night. He tells her this much before they start, and she’s always had a brilliant memory. Perhaps another night, when he feels less sensitive and more adventurous. 

Even so, he enjoys the simple stimulation of her grazing the skin of his perineum. It’s enough to keep him comfortably on the edge of completion, but gives him enough control to cum when and only when she desires. For now.

Her hand upon his length speeds up, slick noises fill the air alongside his pitched moans. He knows she wants to hear his volumes, wants to know she’s reducing him to this.

“Ah! C-corr-“

He’s cut off as she delivers another bite, harder than the last three, just enough to placate him and keep him compliant to her orders. She bites his thigh this time, the thick muscle flexing and twitching under her pleasure-pain bite.

“M-my Queen!” 

He cries out, correcting himself on instinct at this point. His head turns as he pressed his cheek to the pillows, grinding his back and hips into the sheets as her hair grazes the apex of his thighs. Her eyes flicker up from between his legs, and his chest heaves as the slick stroke of her hand sends him into a frenzy.

“So beautiful, like this. Falling apart under my hands so easily. Such a good boy. Always so desperate to please me. Gods. My perfect, perfect Odin.”

Her whispers deliver more pleasure than any bite or lick upon his skin, and he releases his loudest moan yet at her silky praised. He’s good, he’s good for her, and that alone is everything he wants.

“Cum for me.”

Her order is sudden and savage with a growl of breathless lust, but Odin lives to please his powerful Queen.

His back arches, hands pulling the silken ties tight, the headboard creaking at the strain, and the mage’s hips buck desperately. Odin’s voice cracks with pleasure and surprise at the intensity of the orgasm. A tide surges through him, white spattering upon his lower stomach before dripping down his sensitive length as the pleasure sings through his body. Mind-numbing, and only from her hand. She doesn’t even have to place her mouth upon him, flex her internal muscles around him while riding him, to shatter his mind and body under the pressure of release.

Odin’s eyes are closed, and yet he can imagine Corrin watching him come undone, can imagine her licking her lips with her heated tongue as his release dribbles down the lines of his abdomen, resting on the twitching skin of his engorged length. Oversensitive, Odin’s hips flex once, twice, before he settles upon the sheets, trembling in the afterglow of the quick yet satisfying session.

He takes in gulps of air, exhaling a sigh at each breath. Slowly, his eyes open as his nerves sing with recovery and warmth. He gazes at Corrin, rasping out.

“I-I love you...”

She leans down, the steel in her eyes gone as she brushes his nose with her own, before pressing her lips to his quivering ones with a gentle kiss. Pulling back, she breathes.

“I love you too. So, so much. That was...really, really good. You’re so good.”

Odin flushes warmly under her earnest praise, and more than anything he wants to chase her lips and kiss her until they’re both breathless.

Instead, he suddenly glances down, where her thighs slide against eachother as she sits back on her calves. Clad only in her panties now, he can easily come to the conclusion that she is in need of an orgasm of her own. She deserves that and then some, with how eagerly she has delivered his needs.

While his erection wanes softly for now, he knows he can pleasure her as much as she desires while he awaits the end of his refractory period. He gives a pleading whine from the back of his throat.

“M-my queen.” 

He gives a small smile, a sign of his incoming wordplay as he purrs, more control in his voice as the last throes of afterglow dissolve from his nerves.

“How ungrateful of me, to let you ache with frustration...after such a selfless act of love you have delivered to me...”

Corrin plays along splendidly, her voice aiming to be composed, and yet her breath is ragged with anticipation at his words. Odin licks his lips once again, aiming a sultry look at his wife.

“Please, my queen. Allow me to please you even further.”

He tilts his head up in a sign of his rumbling desire to eat her out, taste her upon his lips and feel her tremble above him from nothing but his tongue. 

Corrin swallows, and Odin watches her pull at her panties, the royal black garments sliding down her lithe legs before tossing them upon the ground. She crawls upon him once again, and Odin growls softly with desire as she settles gracefully upon his upper chest, her core dampening his skin and his still bunched night shirt. He eyes her damp folds, before her hand, the one unsoiled by his prior release, grips his chin so softly, and yet so firmly at the same time.

Corrin smiles down upon her husband, her King. She rasps warmly.

“Your request is granted.”

Odin shudders, mouthing at her core, the echoes of her moans ringing in his ears. 

Anything for his Queen.

*******


End file.
